Saving Grace
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: Alexis is a typical 16yo, until her best friend gets pregnant with an Angel's child. A child that grows at superspeed and rips her mother apart from the inside. Now Lexie must travel to Forks to discover the nature of this baby her friend died to protect.
1. Prolouge

My name is Lexie, or rather, my nickname is Lexie; my full name is Alexis Maire Scott. I'm sixteen; I live a normal life in a normal town in northern Minnesota. I'm not beautiful, but I'm not bad looking either. I have long white-blonde hair and green eyes. I have my entire future planned out, I'm a strait A student, favored to get early scholoarships to several collages. I have a doting but not overbearing family. Things are basically great for me. Then things changed.

The date was May 4th. The snow was just starting melt. I was shoveling the slush off the cement in front of my house so that my little brother didn't slip and break his neck on the way to the bus stop tomorrow morning, when my best friend Sarah pulled into my drive way.

"Hey!" I called to her waving. She got out of her truck and ran towards me, excitement in her bright blue eyes.

"Hey." she said, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I said, "Shoot."

"No, not here," she told me, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. She led me to my bedroom. She shut the door and took a pillow off my bed and stuffed it over the crack between the floor and the door to muffle the sound. Then she pulled down all my curtains.

"Sare, what's going on?" I asked. She turned to me smiling.

"I had sex last night." she announced. It took me a minute to process that.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Shhh!" she said, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Sarah Elizabeth Anderson!" I whispered shocked, "I thought...you…how…who…was it with Jason?"

"No." She said.

"Cameron?"

"No."

"Who?"

"I don't know." she admitted. I stared at her.

"Oh, Sare..." I sighed.

"Well, I think he was an angel." she said, "He was tall and beautiful, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen! He had dark hair and white skin, he moved so gracefully, you'd think he was flying! And his skin was ice cold, like marble. I swear he was an angel, he couldn't have been human."

"So what, now you think you're the Virgin Mary, or something?" I asked.

"No, because I defiantly had sex, I may not have had it before, but this was the real deal."

"Where did you meet him?" I asked, suspiciously.

"He crawled into my bedroom window." she told me.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked.

"No," she said, taking off her jacket. Her arms were covered with large purple bruises.

"Oh my God!" I cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer so I could look at her. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yes, but he didn't mean to." she told me.

"Bull shit!" I said.

"I love him, Al." she said.

"This man that broke into your house, raped you, and used you as a punching bag?" I demanded.

"You don't understand!" She said.

"I'm trying to Sarah," I said, "but this doesn't make sense."

"There's more." she said. "I think I might be pregnant."

"That's not possible." I told her. "You wouldn't show signs for at least a couple of weeks."

"I can feel it, Alexis," she said, her sapphire eye's full of love and confusion, "I know it sounds weird, but I can feel it."

~~~  
I wrote a note for my parents...

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I'm sorry I can't explain more, but Sarah needs me and I can't abandon her, I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I'll call you as soon as I can. Don't worry about me.

I love you more then all the stars in the sky

Lexie.

I left the note on my bed, packed up a few cloths, my gun, some pictures, several cans of raviolis, and my entire savings account (including my collage fund) into an old duffel bag. Sarah was waiting in the front seat of her truck.

It had only been four days since she came and told me about her 'angel' and she was already rounder, but thinner, she seemed sick. Her stomach was developing weird bruises.

"So," I said, getting into the driver's seat of the truck. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking up north," she said. "We can camp out in the woods for a while, that way it will be harder for anyone to find us if they're looking for us."

"Alright," I said, starting the engine. I pulled out, looking at my house one last time, not knowing when I would come back.

~~~

Two weeks passed, Sarah was really, really pregnant now. She was weaker, also, to weak to move. The baby, which Sarah named Grace (but I called the Little Monster), started to kick so hard Sarah's ribs broke in the middle of the night.

We finished of the canned raviolis and now I had to hunt, which since we were in northern Minnesota in the spring, that wasn't to difficult. The first day I hunted I came back with a small deer.

"Here." I said, pulling it into our camp site. "I'll start the fire up to cook it...Sarah, what the hell are you doing?" I looked in shock and disgust; Sarah was drinking the blood from the deer raw.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I think this is what the baby wants."

"Excuse me," I said, "I have to go up-chuck."

~~~  
"ALEXIS!" I heard Sarah scream. I dropped the bag of clothes I was carrying and ran back to our campsite. Sarah was doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"SARAH!" I yelled, running over to my friend. I pulled her close to me.

"Al..." She panted, "Take care of my baby...I love my baby..."

"Its okay." I said, "Hold on, Sarah, you're going to be alright, you're not going to die; you're not going to die."

"Promise me, Lexie," She cried, "Promise, no matter what, you have to."

"I promise."

She screamed. I knew very little about medicine, I'd seen a video in health class of a baby being born, but spent most of that time passing a note between Sarah, and my friends Kacey and Cameron. And even if I did pay attention, that video didn't cover little mutant moster babies.

"Um...can you push?" I asked, "Sarah? SARAH!" I shook her, but she didn't move, she wasn't breathing, "SARAH!_ NO!_ Sarah, wake _up!_ Don't die, Sarah! SARAH!" I felt tears run down my face.

I moved down to her legs. I saw the baby, it wasn't crowning like our health books said; it seemed to be fighting its way out of her womb.

I grabbed the demon's tiny shoulders and pulled it. It was a girl, as Sarah predicted; her eyes were big and blue, like Sarah's, her hair the same chocolate brown.

She looked at me with a mix of pain and regret. She reached towards Sarah, whining. She wanted Sarah, she loved Sarah. Like Sarah loved her.

She let out a cry and tried to pull out of my arms. I pulled her close to me. She turned and bit me right above my heart, I dropped her, not thinking, the place where she bit me started to burn immediately. Soon my entire body was consumed with fire.

**Author's Note:**** This is just the beginning; it will become better in the first offical chapter. And don't worry just because they're in Minnesota now, doesn't mean they'll stay there, they'll meet up this the Cullens later.**

**The concept and story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me **** only Alexis, Grace, and Sarah belong to me.**


	2. Waking

I opened my eyes. Everything sharpened, colors were brightened. I felt something hot curled up to my skin, right under my arm. I turned to see the baby sleeping on me. She was bigger then she was when she bit me, almost two months older. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I looked up to see Sarah's body, still mangled and broken on the ground across the campsite from us.

I sat up and the baby stirred in my arms. She opened her sapphire eyes with surprise. Her tangled, shoulder-length hair was still covered in dried blood. Tears came to her eyes, she buried her face in my shirt.

"Shhhhh." I whispered, rocking the baby. "It's okay. I know; I loved her, too."

By the time Grace stopped crying, the sun was nearly up. I took the duffel bag and padded it with two of my shirts then I put her in it like a crib.

"Try to sleep." I told her, I knew she could understand me, her eyes told me she was smarter then she should be. "I'll be right back."

I buried Sarah's body in the forest about twenty feet away from camp. I felt my body change, I was stronger, and faster, something happened when the baby bit me. I didn't question it; I just figured it was better just to go along with it.

"Good-bye, Sarah." I whispered before heading back to the baby. She was sitting up in the bag, staring at me.

I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked, "We can't stay out here forever."

She pointed towards the truck.

"We can't just go home." I told her. "People will be looking for us...or me and Sarah." I sighed again, "I guess we can go out of the country, I always wanted to visit England." Grace shook her head. "Huh. Oh well I don't have a passport anyways." Grace pointed towards me and then point to the sky.

"What?" I asked, leaning closer. She rubbed my arm, then pointed up again. Just then sun broke through the canopy of the trees, my skin exploded like a thousand diamonds. "Oh." I said, "Yeah. That might be a problem, too. We could go west." I suggested, "The sun doesn't shine much there." She nodded.

"I'm thirsty," I said, "Are you thirsty?"

She nodded. I knew from instinct that I would need blood, like Sarah did when she was pregnant. I sighed, picking up the duffel bag and moving her into the truck. "You stay, be a good girl...or whatever...I'll be back as soon as I get us something to eat." I flexed my arms, "Do you think I'll need my gun?" Grace shook her head. "I didn't think so."

I ran off into the woods, it took me less then three minutes to find a deer, I jumped on it and killed it. I drained it's body of blood, then found as smaller one to bring back to the truck for Grace. She finished it as quickly as I finished mine.

"Okay." Looking around the campsite, anything worth anything was already in the truck, I sighed and got in the truck, I just put the lap belt of the passengers seat over the entire duffel bag. "If we drive from sun up to sun down and stop for gas and rest at night we should be good right?" Grace shrugged from her little bed. "Well, I'm going to guess so."

I drove away from the camp site.


	3. Travel

Okay, before you read, by the middle of this chapter you'll be thinking "My GOD Lexie is a Mary-Sue!" well, she kind of is, because both her and Grace have powers (you'll find Grace's out later) but I'll tell you right now, Lexie's power is insane self-control, even better then Bella's, Carlisle will explain it later. So please no flamers, it will make sense later. 

~~Lily~~

I pulled the truck into a Wal-Mart parking lot, I picked Grace up, she was bundled up in a blanket. She pointed at her eyes.

"What now?" I asked. I looked in the rear view mirror, my eyes were blood red, "Damn it." I said. "How come your eyes are normal?" I asked, she shrugged. I sifted through the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. I looked like a Paris Hilton wannabe, but I could get over that.

I fixed my hair so it didn't look like I'd been living in the woods for a month, stepped out of the truck. Immediately my throat felt like I was inhaling fire, the same thirst I'd felt in the forest only a thousand times worse. Grace let out a whimper. I held my breath, and walked into the store.

I got a cart a quickly got what I needed, several pairs of baby clothes, ranging from ones made for a two month old to a two year old, I figured since I didn't know how fast Grace was growing, it was better to get a range. Then I got a car seat, and a new outfit for myself (most of my clothes were filthy and I had to at least _try_ to fit in). I didn't know whether I would still need to eat normal food, but I got some snacks just in case. I also got a new pair of sunglasses, a pair that didn't make me look like an air head.

I payed the cashier and left. I dressed Grace in one of the new outfits, it was a pair of pink footy pajamas with little roses on it. When I was done, she looked at the clothes then looked at me, her expression, not happy.

"Well you can't go naked." I told her. She wrinkled her nose, then pulled at the fabric on her arm. I rolled my eyes and put her in the new car seat.

I drove for about three days straight, stopping only for gas and once for hunting. We arrived in Seattle around noon (but it was cloudy). I had never been in a town bigger then Duluth, I looked around at the tall buildings and said under my breath, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

I took Grace out of her car seat, she had already out grown the pajamas and was now wearing a long red dress.

I walked into a hotel.

"Why hello," Said the man behind the desk, eyeing me, smiling, "How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you have a map of this area." I said, trying not to breath more then I had to. "I'm lost."

"Yes, of course." he said, pulling a large map out from behind the desk and laying it out. "Where are you going to head to?"

"A small town." I told him, I grew up in a small town, I felt more comfortable there. "With good hunting."

"I might suggest some of these towns down near the Quilliette reservation." He told me, "But, be warned, they had a pretty bad problem with wolves about a year or to ago, it might not be safe to hunt."

"Thanks." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" the boy called, "What's your name?"

I looked at him through my sunglasses, "I could tell you," I said, "But then I'd have to kill you." He smiled, but he didn't know how close to true that was, I took all of my self control as it was to mingle with people without going crazy. I got back in my truck and started driving to where the map said the reservation was. I figured I could hunt there, then check out the towns later at night.

"What do you feel like for tonight?" I asked Grace, "The man said they had a wolf problem, I wonder what wolf taste like." Grace wrinkled her nose. "Okay, fine, we can stick with deer, if that's what makes you happy." I sighed and drove on.


End file.
